


【底特律：变人】你的羽毛摇下露滴（Alpha！Markus ×Omega！Simon，人类AU)

by DYMC



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-17 03:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DYMC/pseuds/DYMC
Summary: Alpha！Markus × Omega！Simon人类AU，艺术家兼平权运动领导人，和温柔保守的裁缝发生在雨季的爱情故事。ABO，但不是充满肉体碰撞和激情的ABO，要形容的话，我想让大家在夏天感受到Virgin Mojito之类的饮料，气泡水里漂浮着薄荷叶子和青柠的样子。





	1. Chapter 1

你从翅膀摇下露滴

 

Alpha！Markus × Omega！Simon  
人类AU，艺术家兼平权运动领导人，和温柔保守的裁缝发生在雨季的爱情故事。  
ABO，但不是充满肉体碰撞和激情的ABO，要形容的话，我想让大家在夏天感受到Virgin Mojito之类的饮料，气泡水里漂浮着薄荷叶子和青柠的样子。

 

 

0\. 0

 

赛门通常不是太喜欢下雨天，他也许享受下雨天待在他被他布置得妥妥帖帖的飘窗上，捧着咖啡和书消磨一整天，手边还放着上午烤好的小点心，但他不喜欢大部分需要呆在店里的下雨天。因为基本上每个这样的日子，和他皮鞋尖一样亮晶晶的地板会被带着泥水的客人变得需要重新清洁。倒不是说赛门对客人有什么不满……这种情况总是让他有种耳朵根痒痒的感觉，可能也有人称其为洁癖或者强迫症，但其实也没有激烈到那种程度，赛门像是春夏之交时的绵羊，总是轻飘飘蓬松的样子。绵羊会喜欢下雨吗？他想大概是不会的，白色的绒毛会被雨水打湿变得沉重，灰尘会粘在它们的背上，不是什么值得雀跃的事情。

现在已经是下午了，时针指在1和2之间，阴沉的天色让人很难不靠钟表来判断时间。赛门戴着眼镜调整人台上那件腰身还需要收窄的西装，目光偶尔穿过袖子的缝隙观察橱窗外面的动静。雨水把他擦得透亮的玻璃变得模糊，他还是能从这里看到街角的面包店，小麦粉和奶油的香气原本该轻飘飘地飞到天上，现在却变成一团团疲惫的云朵低垂到古老的石砖路面和排水沟里。我下个月就要和我的爱人举行婚礼了，最近因为婚礼的各种琐事瘦了很多。赛门想到客人说出这番话时略带疲倦却熠熠发光的神情就忍不住也微笑起来，婚姻对他来说好像还很遥远，他对这件事保有正常范围内的迟疑。金发男人不知道如何接受一段亲密关系，他不太习惯与人有太多安全距离内的接触，甚至他的朋友也不多，而特殊的性别对他来说更让社交和恋爱难上加难。

赛门并不十分相信Beta之外的群体也能够寻找到与自己契合的另一半，大多数Alpha和Omega的结合都只是因为生理构造的驱使，这种观点连他自己也很难分辨是激进还是保守。或许保守更多一些，他很难不承认自己也热爱俗套的爱情故事和王子公主的童话，他理想中的爱情大概是瓦力偷偷把伊娃的名字写在只有自己知道的角落，再偷偷画上一个爱心圈起来，或者是朱莉贝克看到布莱斯洛斯基第一眼的瞬间。诺丝，赛门不多的好朋友之一，说他像个相信圣诞老人和小精灵的学龄前儿童，被揶揄的男人也只是低下头腼腆地笑。高中的时候比赛门高上半个头的红发漂亮姑娘总是护在太过纤细瘦弱的男孩子面前，直到现在已经远远不及男人高大也仍旧如此。诺丝是个优秀的Alpha，身边不乏各种性别的追求者，就算和完全不酷的他做朋友也完全不影响她成为人群的中心，而他也很愿意做那个给派对女王煮解酒汤拍背的朋友。

或许我的确更适合做一个Beta，赛门把最后一个别针别在精纺羊毛面料上，雨声让他的心情有点忧郁。平常的日子，面包店正应该是开始排队的时候，今天顾客却只有寥寥数人，赛门若有所思地看着两三个人把装满面包的纸袋护在大衣里匆匆离开，觉得自己是不是提前下班，给自己放上小半天假比较好。昨天晚上睡前看到了一个新的蔓越莓曲奇饼干配方，很适合他没看完的那本威廉吉布森与布鲁斯斯特林合著的差分机。有那么一两秒赛门已经闻到了上亿吨煤炭燃烧产生的蒸汽味道，不过还没等他听到齿轮喀嚓转动的声音，店门上风铃叮叮咚咚的动静就把他带回了当下的美国。

Alpha，赛门的鼻子很快分辨出了自己领地上客人陌生的气息，尽管这并非气味主人的本意，雨水冲淡了各种各样的气味，却让掩盖信息素的抑制剂也减轻了作用。“下午好，请问有什么我可以帮您的吗？”“您好……”那个男人穿着浅灰色的旧卫衣，布料因为多次洗涤变得太过柔软，衣摆上还沾着点斑斓的颜料，脖子上挂着副耳机，看上去倒不太像是金发裁缝的目标客户。他低头看了看自己沾了泥水的帆布鞋，朝着赛门露出一个踢足球弄脏衣服的小男孩似的笑容，“我就不进来了，请问这里是赛门先生的店吗？”赛门眯着眼睛，突然觉得自己的表情可能有点像个严格的妈妈，但这如果是个恋爱游戏，你绝对能看到一个小小的蓝色箭头从他肩上的空气里升起来，嘿，这个气味很好闻的男人不想弄脏你闪闪发光的地板。“是的，请问您找他有什么事吗？”他一向谨慎，不过在对待客人的时候一般没有到这样的程度，这大约是这个敏感的男人对自己安全区域的一种防御手段。“我过段时间要参加一个比较重要的活动，需要一件新的西装。”Alpha扶着门框，眼神真诚。他的身材真的很棒，赛门用严格的、审视的目光测量了他的肩宽和腿长，在心里默默打出了一个保守的、不低的分数。“我的朋友说，赛门先生的作品可以和美术馆中的艺术品比肩。”

赛门实在想不出那个“我的朋友”会是谁，他这个晚上十分少见地躺在床上翻看社交软件，总觉得这个人他在哪里见过。我应该会两天后再来，可以麻烦您告知赛门先生吗。Alpha说今天自己只是恰巧买颜料路过附近，这样实在不够正式，下次他会做好准备。又不是相亲，只是做套西装而已，量个尺寸有什么“正式”的必要吗？（但当时他只是点了点头）或许是乔许的朋友，大学教授大概会认识些搞艺术的人物。嘿，他真的不该这么在意，就算这个Alpha英俊又有礼貌，那一点点泄露出的信息素味道也很迷人——

 

“乔许，很抱歉这么晚打扰你，你认识一个深肤色的，两只眼睛颜色不同的Alpha吗？”  
天哪，他居然隔着五米看清了门口的人虹膜的颜色。

 

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

1\. 0

马库斯，那个Alpha叫马库斯。谢天谢地乔许没有打趣他的深夜来电，你知道有时候你的朋友总是喜欢对你的小鹿乱撞大开脑洞，不，赛门并没有小鹿乱撞，他只是好奇罢了。现在他终于知道那种莫名其妙的熟悉感从何而来了，著名的平权组织“耶利哥”的领导人，上周他还在电视上看到过马库斯的访谈，尽管这完全是个意外，赛门只是想看这之后的厨艺大师，但是不小心太早就在沙发上找到了舒适的位置。他也常常会参与一些温和的平权活动，毕竟性格总是能影响一个人的政治立场，稍微有些激进的苗头，他大部分时候都会选择默默关注却避而远之。他现在不太记得那个访谈的尾巴到底说了些什么，唯一记得的就是马库斯那套平驳领的芥末黄西装很衬他那只绿色的眼睛。但他更适合枪驳领，会看起来更加滴水不漏一些，那套西装让他太容易亲近，赛门想，如果让他来为马库斯做一套西装，一定要极尽锋芒毕露之能事，再配上那双形状妩媚的异色眼睛——咳，那天晚上的鳄梨酱还挺好吃的，把酸奶油换成希腊酸奶真是点睛之笔，不过他不该再窝在沙发上吃那么多薯片了，太多薯片让他现在大脑有点短路，卡在了某个不太对的地方。

今天天色暂且好像还不错，预报说降水可能性在百分之四十左右，现在有那么几束锋利的金色光线久违地戳破层层叠叠的灰色云团又摔碎在地面上。赛门拆开了一颗小太阳似的黄油球塞进嘴里，糖果和阳光一样让他心情愉悦，早晨有几个客人取走了自己的衣服，其中就包括那个马上要举行婚礼的先生。午饭时他和诺丝聊天提到这件事，屏幕对面问他是想谈恋爱了还是三十岁恐慌提前了，赛门不得不给她发了几张自己十几分钟前存的可爱小兔子进食视频试图搪塞过去，诺丝完全不为所动。

上帝啊，你不会真的对马库斯一见钟情了吧？

我只是好奇而已，你这个女魔头难道连普通人的好奇心都理解不了吗？女Alpha说我就算哪天回到家发现门上贴满了法院传票也要先睡上一觉第二天早上再起来解决问题的，大半夜夺命连环call是初中生才会做的事情。我没有夺命连环call……我只是，我只……赛门放弃，他说不过诺丝，十年前他就意识到了这点，于是他决定就此中止这次闲聊。但诺丝还没放弃，她说女人的直觉告诉她你小心点，这个马库斯看上去九成是个情圣类型的角色，还有一成是她对“又搞艺术又涉足政治的人”的偏见。赛门觉得这应该不能叫做女人的直觉，是诺丝的老妈子症状又发作了，不过他从某种程度上来说很爱她对自己散发出的母性光辉，这种感觉大概属于人类享受“家的温暖”的本能吧。

赛门今天看向门口的次数可能有点高于平均标准，于是他在下起太阳雨的一瞬间就发现了这个挺有趣的自然现象。现在的这点泼洒的水雾似的雨滴兑在明晃晃的阳光里就像在下蜂蜜水，赛门用舌头抵住开始融化的黄油球，糖果把他的腮帮子顶起来一小块，他小时候很羡慕各种有颊囊的小动物，因为它们可以在脸颊里储存很多很多甜食以备不时之需。

如果赛门提前知道就在他挪开视线去够桌上钢笔的两分钟会发生什么，他绝对不会选择像爱丽丝追着手拿怀表的兔子一样追着钢笔跑过去，而是坐在原地看着钢笔停下来再起身。人生就是有很多十一点五十九让人跑掉鞋子的台阶和看似平平无奇却可以扎晕你的纺锤，也有很多在你狼狈不堪地蹲在地上捡东西的时候突然出现在你面前的鞋尖，以及想帮你捡东西的人永远会不小心捡到你的手的手指。他想他可能不只是抽出手的动作像要抢救一只被主人以外的人碰到就会暴毙的万宝龙小精灵，表情大概也像是马库斯那只性感到冒烟的手上涂满了剧毒而他不幸中毒了。

“噢抱歉我只是想——如果冒犯了你我非常，非常抱歉。”马库斯无疑是被他吓到了，这就是现在的人们不太敢随随便便就助人为乐的原因，因为不管是踩空摔了个大跟头还是在地上寻找暗道开关似地乱摸都还挺尴尬的。赛门蹲在地上低着头调整了一下自己的面部表情，哇哦他从切尔西靴的靴口露出来的脚踝仿佛在发光，我的头发乱了吗上个月冒的那颗已经痊愈的痘痘还有痘印吗去年……“没，有，完全没有。”赛门的大脑飞速运转把自己从头发丝到脚尖都彻底扫描了一遍，他站起身冲客人露出天长日久已经形成肌肉记忆的标准微笑，“您不介意的话我们现在就可以开始量体了。”他在说些什么啊哪有一开始什么都不问直接开始上手的。

好在客人只是稍稍有点惊讶并没有表现出什么别的负面情绪，马库斯今天闻起来就是清爽的须后水气味而已，很配这件海军蓝条纹的衬衣。赛门握着皮尺的手稳稳当当，胃里却像博物馆奇妙夜乒乒乓乓乱成一团，他要十分小心才能让自己的手不碰到Alpha的喉结、肩峰和手腕，他从来没觉得这根尺子是这么薄这么窄，像根马戏团帐篷上空的钢丝，也从来没觉得量下半身尺寸需要蹲下来会如此痛苦，现在让他去和地狱门口的刻耳柏洛斯搏斗他也会欣然同意。上帝，只要让我现在别用这种姿势蹲在这里，我什么都愿意做。马库斯好像察觉了他毫无专业素养可言的尴尬情绪，决定用打破诡异沉默的方式来挽救现在的谜之气氛。“请问赛门先生是很少在店里吗，我是说，上次也只有你一个人。”

杀了我吧，我上次为什么没有直接告诉他我是谁，他不会以为我是个被刁难的可怜小助手吧。赛门开口之前才再一次意识到自己嘴里还有一颗像他的心脏一样正在逐渐缩小的糖果（这意味着他刚刚一直像牙疼一样肿着半边脸），他缓缓地、掩耳盗铃地把糖果用最克制的力气咬碎。

喀嚓。

“我就是赛门。”金发裁缝不敢抬头看他的好客人现在到底是什么表情，他扭头把马库斯优越的腰围记在准备好的笔记本上，喉结上下滚动咽下嘴里残余的甜蜜液体。“现在请您稍微分开一下腿，让我量大腿围好吗。”

 

tbc.


	3. Chapter 3

2\. 0

△本章有总裁康暗示△

 

“我觉得搭讪这件事怎么做都挺傻的，不过如果因为害怕显得很傻就不做的话，”棕发棕眼的Omega把他那枚硬币在桌面上转得像个陀螺，马库斯盯着银色的25美分越转越快，大有不把桌子磨穿不罢休的势头，很担心自己可能活在梦里，“那就更傻了。”

说得对，但从五分钟之内拒绝了两个人搭讪的你嘴里说出来怎么都有点怪怪的。马库斯也不明白他们的话题怎么跑到这种奇怪的方向，他今天本来是有个活动策划案要发给康纳，没想到这个人竟然在他邮件编辑完的上一秒坐在了桌对面。建议你下次出现在这种地方戴上墨镜和口罩好吗。他不动声色地把头扭向窗子，抬手撑在额头上，被点名批评的人甜甜蜜蜜地笑着点了杯咖啡，慷慨地给羞怯的女店员们签名，完全没有收敛一点的意思。建议你下次也戴头盔出门好吗，马库斯，我愿意跟你用情侣款。“噢你真体贴，谢谢。”他收到一杯上面有他自己Q版头像拉花的拿铁，马库斯觉得研究康纳语气微妙变化中包含的不同态度非常有趣，因为其中内容丰富到拍一部三部曲电影都不会缺少素材。“在灰头土脸地上娱乐小报头条和被刊登出就算偷拍也很迷人的照片中选择，我认为后者对形象的影响会更小。”

所以他们马上会这个月第三次被送上推特热搜。马库斯寄希望于大家总有一天会觉得这是个平平无奇的小事而放弃讨论，而康纳觉得马库斯如果真的开始谈恋爱这种情况就会立刻得到改善。“我走了，晚上要和卡姆斯基先生一起去听音乐会。”硬币被康纳截停，他还给店员留下了两张写了马拉美的餐巾纸（可能会被当成传家宝珍藏）。“你觉不觉得你叫男朋友‘先生’有点变态。”马库斯端起自己的杯子，大概是准备把表情盛在里面，“我也要走了，下午要去定西装。

马库斯其实提前做了一些功课，但就是忘了查查这个要给自己做西装的人。这就是你搭讪失败的原因，如果康纳在这里，他会给你一个你此生从未见过的恐怖的假笑，并且决定收回自己上午说过的话，因为没有什么事情会比你刚刚做的更傻了。他听到蹲在自己裤裆前面的金发裁缝喀嚓一声咬碎了什么东西，不得不说，那真的有点吓人。那个原本被他以为是个实习生、或者助手的年轻男人正在用那根皮尺环住自己的大腿根，他不太自然地移动了一下重心。马库斯很惭愧自己会觉得优秀的裁缝应该是个头发花白的老人，尽管他一直致力于破除整个社会的各种固有印象和隐性歧视，但他自己还是常常会被不自觉地影响。“抱歉，我好像总是在道歉。”他试图表现出自己并非那种古板强势的Alpha，赛门摇摇头，他脑袋顶的金色看起来毛茸茸软乎乎的——而且触手可及。

“噢sh……”马库斯百分之百确定那是一个呼之欲出的不太好的单词，他发誓他在反应过来自己要干什么的那个瞬间就用尽全力收手了，但也许错就出在“用尽全力”上，可能还有他不停换来换去所以不太稳的重心上。如果你要摔倒，而有人的鼻尖离你的裤子不到十厘米，那这个人可能很难不条件反射地扶住你。赛门耳根子通红，连着吸了好几口气欲言又止的样子，他也用尽全力把那半个词咽下去试图把它变成一个普通的感叹，然后松开分别抓在马库斯大腿上和腰上的两只手，“下半身我们也可以等到之后再量，今天就先算了。”

你说他要之后再量是什么意思？

还能是什么意思，嫌你是个烦人精想赶你走的意思。

马库斯不相信，因为之后赛门还给自己沏了茶准备了点心。铁盒装的香槟玫瑰红茶和亲手烤的曲奇，还有很多很多个羞涩的微笑。他认为康纳这条刻薄的回复只是因为自己打扰了他和伊利亚卡姆斯基先生纸醉金迷的夜生活，并没有几分认真进行推敲后得出的结果。他知道做一套bespoke需要很多琐碎的信息，所以他在赛门的店里坐了一整个下午，被盘问得连自己十岁的时候最爱吃的菜到昨天晚上睡前看的书都巨细无遗地抖搂出来。你确定你需要知道这些吗？马库斯在赛门问到你的内裤一般是什么款式的时候还是忍不住了，金发裁缝朝他抬着下巴，说先生这只不过是必要的事前准备（他说英腔的时候真的很优雅）。可是他的耳朵又红了，而且，马库斯现在可以确定了，他闻到了一点点很特别的香味，刚刚被赛门扶住的时候他还以为只是室内熏香蜡烛的气味，后来又混在了红茶散发出的香槟葡萄酒和草莓杂糅的甜味之中，却又都并不完全相同，这是信息素的味道。金发裁缝趁他低头研究杯里暗红色的液体时走进了里间，之后那个味道就再没出现过。

当你是一个Alpha，并且发现你的好感对象是Omega的时候，大部分人应该会觉得这是一件好事。不过有一小部分人却反而会因此怀疑自己的判断，他们会想，我到底是被生理上的冲动驱使，还是真的因为爱呢。马库斯曾经交往过Alpha和Beta，极少有Omega出现在他的情史之中，大概和这个疑问有很大的干系。他举棋不定，因此选择回避。

你有没有想过，之后和今天就先算了，说不定也有下次再见的那点暗示？

他还差一秒就要闭上眼睛，这条短信又让他心情复杂起来，这样揣测一句简简单单客观平淡、只不过在陈述事实的句子会不会太自作多情了，马库斯感觉自己仿佛是在昏暗的床榻旁举着油灯的普绪克，沉迷于厄洛斯的美貌而全然不知滚烫的热油滴落到了爱人的肩头。他还是不相信，不能因为康纳多回复了一条就相信这个靠食用甜言蜜语长大的小骗子，说不定他只是正好趴在床上听着浴室里的水声突发奇想，觉得趁这个机会打两个字捉弄一个朋友物超所值。他把手机屏幕朝下，还特地拿起床头的书把可怜的电子产品压在床头柜和封面之间，可手机又做错了什么呢。

马库斯希望今晚他可以梦见几个小时前，赛门扶着门把手站在温暖的光线里，蓝色的眼睛像是两颗热烘烘湿漉漉的托帕石，微不可见的粉色像玫瑰糖霜黏在他的脸颊上，淡淡的绛紫色黄昏在他身后消融，而他像昼空中的一颗星星，晶莹闪烁的芳草地、春霖洒落时的声息和雨后苏醒了的花蕾，称得上明朗、欢悦、清新的一切，全都及不上他的目光。*

*来自雪莱——To a Skylark/致云雀 

 

tbc.


	4. Chapter 4

3\. 0

他原本是想趁着人少的工作日到美术馆来的，天气不那么喜人的周二，看展的人数却并没有他想象中少。我只不过是想多了解一下自己的客人，而想要了解一个艺术家，最好的方法就是欣赏他的作品。赛门在其中一副前驻足，他看到了很多不同的蓝色，很多挣扎很多锁链，也看到了很多激情和热望点燃的火焰。真不奇怪为什么会有这么多人爱他，金发蓝眼的男人掏出自己的笔记本记下一点新的思路，铜质纽扣或许会很不错，有点斑驳的质地会和马库斯的作品中那种神秘的救赎感非常相配。

“你喜欢这幅画吗。”

“我……”赛门抬起头缓慢地眨了下眼睛，好像这样就可以把面前画布上的内容拍成照片存进脑子里，他还没来得及思考看展的时候被路人问这种问题的合理性，只是感觉很难轻率地用是或者否来回答，“我想大概很难用喜欢或者不喜欢来形容我看到这幅画的感觉，因为这无疑不是一副愉快的作品，但我的确从中感受到了很多。”

“我想确实如此，我很开心听到这样的答案。”

“……？！”他刚才是不是在作者面前说了意思类似于我不喜欢你的作品，之类的话？赛门突然想起小时候自己被隔壁孩子嫌弃是个体弱多病的Omega，老是被欺负得鼻头通红挂着泪痕回家，他妈妈气得揪住邻居家孩子的耳朵把他疼得吱哇乱叫，非得逼小男孩给他道歉不可。乍看这段记忆貌似和当下毫无关系，但赛门觉得从某个方面来看又十分贴切，随随便便在别人面前说出我不喜欢你家孩子实在不妥——但他真的没反应过来是谁在问他这个问题，这样能侧面表现出自己的确受到了启发吗。“马库斯，我是说，这真的是很优秀的作品。”

他这时候才手忙脚乱地合上手里涂涂画画得一团乱的笔记，马库斯戴着口罩和眼镜，可以理解，不然他现在可能会被团团围住而不是在这里听一个对现代艺术并不太灵光的Omega说你的画看起来让人不太高兴。“不不不，我并没有为没听到赞美而感到不悦。”Alpha的表情被挡在口罩后面，但他玻璃珠子似的眼睛却透过镜片流露出令人信服的真诚，赛门觉得自己的脸或者是耳朵又红了，虽然他看不见，但感觉得到不寻常的热度。“而且我很高兴你这次也没认出我，我们扯平了。”马库斯又像个走错教室的大学男孩那样挠了挠后脑勺，尽管他们俩见面的次数并不多，赛门已经第三还是四次看到这个充满领袖气质的男人露出这样的神情了，这样的反差老是让金发的裁缝忍不住在心里偷偷握拳小小地欢呼。

马库斯为某些事情犹豫了，赛门又有点像个妈妈一样耐心地望着他的眼睛等着他说出我想加入某个你可能不喜欢的社团或者悄悄交了小女友，蓝眼睛的Omega感觉到了空气中费洛蒙的微妙变化，他此时此刻在二十多年的人生里屈指可数地感谢着这个性别在这方面特有的敏锐。“如果你不介意，可以去我的画室看看。”马库斯的脚尖朝向他，手指尖很有趣地轻轻抽动，“我们可以聊聊天，喝杯咖啡什么的，或者你会更喜欢茶？”

赛门更喜欢茶，诺丝曾经打趣他说他是个生错了国籍的英国佬，枪林弹雨也阻止不了他喝个全套的下午茶，看来有的事情比被人拿枪抵着脑袋还能动摇赛门雷打不动的习惯，不然他现在就不会坐在这个四面都是玻璃，地上散落着各种卷了边的纸张和颜料点的工作室里看着一个迷人的Alpha靠在水池边为他打发奶油。“我原本以为你会喜欢更现代的风格。”赛门有点惊讶于这栋房子里古老优雅的木制家具和装饰，这和他想象中裸露的钢结构和工业风陈设实在是大不相同，也许自己该考虑调整一下自己的设计。雨后的阳光湿润地浇在马库斯规律运动的手腕上，让那截小麦色的皮肤仿佛裹上了一层半融化的糖衣，“这里曾经是我养父的工作室……他不再使用之后就属于我了。”男人放下盛着鲜奶油的碗，熟练地转动杯子加热白兰地，他换掉了原本的威士忌，温和体贴的选择，“真希望你能一直坐在那，这样大家就不会在画展上看到那么多不太开心的马库斯。”

他这才发现自己坐在了正对画架的榻椅上，这个位置通常是给什么人坐的完全一目了然，毕竟马库斯说请坐吧，而这个房间唯一能坐的地方就是这里，赛门很想站起来，但在主人表达出很高兴自己坐在那之后马上起身未免过于不解风情了，所以他只好如坐针毡地等着马库斯最后把奶油加在咖啡和白兰地的顶端，趁着他把杯子递给自己的时候假装顺其自然地让屁股离开沙发表面。“谢谢，也谢谢你甜蜜的恭维话。”赛门捧着热烘烘的杯子，酒精灯小小的火焰也能让空气变得温暖，马库斯笑了，他露出虎牙的笑容杀伤力不容小觑。Alpha揭掉画架上的盖布，如果说工作室算是一个比较有私密感的空间，那未完成的作品也许可以在“基本绝对不会给别人看”的列表上登顶，赛门有点紧张起来，他确实对亲密关系（以及亲密关系的苗头）有超出常规的畏惧，就算表达出这个倾向的是他喜欢的人也一样，更别提是个Alpha了——绝对没有性别歧视的意思，也不是说他对某个人一见钟情的意思。

他在画布上看到了一个模糊的金发男人的轮廓，一颗流淌着蓝色血液的机械心脏安静地躺在他的手心。赛门有点困惑地眯起眼睛，他感觉到一种莫名的欣慰和喜悦，好像他早就明白这颗画布上的心脏即便离开了主人的身体还能够继续为了谁跳动，而这一刻就是它存在的全部意义，我的心总要为谁跳动，不会是别人，当然也不会是我自己。“这个是……”他在声音被挤出喉咙的时候才发觉自己的哽咽，这真是诡异极了，赛门慌乱地低下头，他眼眶发烫，鼻子里比十个柠檬加在一起还要酸。

“我做过很多次这个梦。”马库斯的指尖落在那些蓝色和金色上，他的嗓音是赛门没听过的不太有把握的温柔，“每次我都想努力去看清他的脸，但是，原谅我的唐突，我现在应该可以确定——”他的指尖这次落在了从梦中弥漫的硝烟里慢慢变得清晰的蓝眼睛上，一点带着体温的眼泪打湿了Alpha的指腹，只不过此时此刻的空气中只有爱尔兰咖啡层次分明的香气和交缠的信息素的气息。

“你现在是不是该问我需不需要加点眼泪了？”*

 

 

*爱尔兰咖啡的爱情故事，思念此生无缘的恋人和情人的眼泪 “want some tear drops? ” （（欢迎大家去查一查，以及尝一尝w）。

 

tbc.


	5. Chapter 5

4\. 0

“你是空手过来探望我的吗，马库斯。”

这不是马库斯第一次到了病房又被护士小姐告知您的父亲坚持不躺在床上一定要坐在楼下花园里晒太阳了，可是今天不仅没有太阳甚至还在下雨。卡尔先生说他的雨伞下面有一个私人太阳，但在房间里不能撑伞，年轻的护士一脸无奈地转述这个脾气固执的老人告诉她的神奇理由，她不能阻止卡尔，因为不配合治疗要比状态尚可的时候离开病床严重多了。所以马库斯现在打着伞和自己的父亲在雨里僵持着，他该庆幸这场雨并不算太大，只要打着伞就不会淋湿，“我是带着鹅妈妈童谣来的，如果您现在乖乖躺在床上就会听到了。”

“Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall，Humpty Dumpty had a great fall。”卡尔耸耸肩收起自己的伞，他亲爱的儿子对他挑起一边眉毛。头发花白的老人常常觉得自己不是个好父亲，但马库斯却总能把一切都料理得很好，上帝保佑这个年轻人，“我感觉你来看我的次数变少了，是你终于厌倦陪怪脾气老头闲聊了吗？”

“我还是每个星期来两次，并没有任何变化。”马库斯一只手撑着伞，小心翼翼地用另一只手平稳地推动轮椅，卡尔拍拍腿上刚刚盖上的毛毯，有时上了年纪的人和孩子没什么太大分别，卡尔这种从十几岁开始就把一头扎进艺术海洋里的人更是如此，从他偷吃薯片偷喝威士忌的行为就可见一斑。“如果您是想知道我是不是在恋爱，完全不需要这样拐弯抹角。”马库斯倒很想说自己的确是在恋爱，周末一起逛博物馆加上看了几场共享一桶爆米花的电影能算是在恋爱吗，他以前也拖着康纳（有时是康纳拖着他）一起逛过展吃过一桶爆米花，不过康纳和他可从来不会因为担心掏爆米花的时候碰到对方的手指导致两个小时的电影实际上只看了一半不到（但很有可能会因为抢爆米花无声地大打出手），康纳也从来不会发来短信说马库斯我今天早上买到了很新鲜的比目鱼你愿意来和我一起吃晚餐吗（他只会说新开了一家法餐你记得去预约排队啊我这边挺忙的）。

他当然没带鹅妈妈童谣，但有一些西塞罗的作品可以用来充当睡前读物。论神性、论命运、论名声，护士拔掉卡尔手上的输液针，老人在马库斯念书的背景音中插进一声短暂的叹息，对我来说这些只是抑扬顿挫的句子罢了。卡尔把养子的手连着书脊一同握住又缓缓松开，他的确没赶上那趟做个优秀家长的班车，命运没给他这个机会，而名声只是把他和他似乎总是不太真实的“家庭”推上了一艘不断下沉的巨轮。“真希望你能和我聊聊他，我亲爱的儿子。”

聊了些什么呢，马库斯后来和赛门说起这个早晨，雨水敲打着双层的玻璃，美妙的白噪音无法传达到鼓膜上，但泥土的湿润气息却萦绕在鼻腔里。Alpha原本试图在脑子里列一张长长的清单，用从一到无限来分门别类地陈述他的……爱人，预备要开口的时候这张长长的清单却在他的舌头上打了结。他张了好几次嘴，最后只是声音很轻、极小心地描述了一珠露水在晨花的眼睛里暂贮，亿万颗星在他的眼底丛聚、颤动、闪烁，而他是一只云雀，衔来阳光，当你离去，他就酣睡在对你的思念上。病床上的父亲不发一言，只是给他一些微笑和若有所思的目光。

你真该提前告诉我你要来。赛门蹲下身从烤箱里拿出边缘金黄的蘑菇派，经过烤制的袖珍菇散发出柔软的香气，新鲜的罗勒叶点缀在馅料和沙拉顶端，红酒醋、蔓越莓干和半茶匙海盐作为仅有的调味。马库斯坐在桌边看着毫无违和感地从裁缝变成大厨的金发男人，完成这个转换只是需要走过一节木头表面都被天长日久的摩擦变得光滑的楼梯，赛门的图纸、像宝石似的装在木头盒子里的纽扣样式和各种Alpha叫不出名字的布料都被一股脑放在了楼下，这个小小的、像个首饰盒的阁楼就用来储存更加私人又纤细的心情。

“我下次会记住。”马库斯拿着叉子对盘子里的一整个森林和自己肉食动物的胃默哀，目睹这个画面的Omega把自己微乎其微且毫无必要的内疚盖上盖子放回去，再用多吃蔬菜有益健康取而代之。他尽力了，这份午餐对马库斯来说大约就像是赛门看着他的画展，食物本身完全没有任何缺陷，倒不如说其实是非常美味的，但是……他不能用喜欢或者不喜欢来形容吃下去那一瞬间的感觉，蔬菜就像是一场绿色的噩梦。赛门在他的对面，撑着脸颊观赏名为人类进食的痛苦时刻的行为艺术秀，Alpha把小黄瓜和波士顿生菜悄悄地推到盘子边缘，无论他对赛门移开目光的两秒钟多么有把握，另一把从天而降的无情的叉子总会不容拒绝地把它们挪回原位。马库斯没有放弃挣扎，赛门只是看上去冷酷无情罢了，“这样对待你的顾客真的好吗？ ”

Omega貌似坚定的目光动摇了，他好像发现了这个问题实在是有点不对劲，但如果开口反驳说你现在坐在这里就已经不止是顾客了，又好像承认了什么不得了的事情。马库斯把沙拉里的酒红色蔓越莓小星星一枚枚挑出来送进嘴里，最后还是有两片生菜凄凉地被留在了盘中。他看到赛门的双手松松地握成拳，视线显得有点困扰地降落在那两片绿油油的叶子之间，湛蓝的虹膜浸透了某种理想世界的光辉，每一束颤巍巍的金色睫毛都比真实更加美好而温柔。

“我没带伞，下午可以留在这里吗？”Alpha把盘子里来自大森林的故事结尾放在水龙头下面冲进装了粉碎机的水池，完成任务的白色幕布沉默地被收进洗碗机，他面不改色地撒了个故作笨拙却无伤大雅的小谎，一个小时前赛门看着他收起伞搁在门口的雨伞架里，但这一秒出于某种原因他们都选择性失忆了。就算今天一早天还没亮就开始下雨，马库斯也一定是早上六点就两手空空冒着雨出门了，永远会准备好多余的伞借给客人的赛门扭头看着书架旁边自己亲手整理好的长柄伞，他用两三个呼吸的时间思考了怎么跟下午的客人解释店里多了一个Alpha。

“正好也可以把上次没做完的事情给做了。”

那你留下来吧。他刚要回答上一个问题，提问的人抢占了这个回答的时机。赛门差点咬到舌头，这个突如其来的即兴发挥把原本好不容易才勉强显得轻松自如的Omega推得在心里打了一个趔趄。上帝说，我喜欢看你在爱情故事的老套情节里做那个永远感到措不及防的角色，他只能接受剧情的安排。

 

tbc.


	6. Chapter 6

5\. 0

（这一章马库斯活在了台词里）

你好我的金发甜心，你今天有空陪我消磨一下等待体检报告的时间吗。诺丝从不提前一天发出邀请，但她今天还算贴心地早起了，早到赛门是迷迷糊糊被电话铃声吵醒，躺在被子里听她没头没尾地强迫自己放弃今日开张营业。好吧，自己做自己的老板偶尔就是有这样的小福利，在你想要偷懒或者你最好的朋友想要你偷懒的时候你可以不用担心请假会被扣工资或者全勤奖之类的不愉快。诺丝说你可不可以穿那件粉蓝色上面有小小的薰衣草刺绣的衬衣和破洞牛仔裤？最好再穿一双白色的帆布鞋好吗。蓝眼睛Omega好不容易从爬起来，正坐在床中央揉眼睛，听到这种莫名其妙的要求又感觉自己脑袋里盛着一碗奶油浓汤，诺丝你是要向我求婚还是怎么了？上次我穿那件衬衣你威胁我要和我绝交，今天早上你在浴室撞到头了吗。

诺丝当然没有撞到头，她满意地看着赛门像一阵西海岸轻飘飘的暖风从街角吹到她眼前。“你还喷了我喜欢的香水，你真甜蜜。”女Alpha挽起好友的手臂，她今天穿了双令人叹为观止的高跟鞋，赛门露出一个有人把青蛙塞到了他手上的表情（其实就算有人把青蛙丢进他衣领里他的表情管理也还是很优秀），他怀疑这是诺丝新想出来的女总裁包养大学生之类的角色扮演一日游。“中后调里的玫瑰和蜂蜜烟草和你的信息素如出一辙。”诺丝是少数闻到过赛门信息素的Alpha之一，她当时深夜狂奔去校医院为赛门找药的样子直到今天都还让赛门印象深刻，Alpha的生理反应让她像颗粉红胡椒和番红花混合成的炸弹，她靠在寝室门口等了这个第一次发情的Omega一整晚。事后诺丝说说不定我当时别待在门口药效会发挥得比较快一点，但赛门十分庆幸他整晚都像个关不紧的水龙头的时候诺丝永远是那个牢牢钉在他门外的人。“你不会真的要向我求婚吧，这件事要是发生在十年前我绝对会站在这里泪流满面地点头等你给我戴上一个大钻戒。”金发男人是真的有点紧张了，这个头发颜色和性格十分匹配的女Alpha不是没有可能突然单膝跪地说美丽的男孩你就像一具赤红的烛台然后掏出一个戒指盒。还好诺丝这次终于举双手保证不是求婚，你就不能体谅我心中那个活在梦幻粉红泡泡里的少女吗？这是性别歧视吧。

“所以你只是想打听我的感情状况而已。”精油的香味和糊了一脸的燕麦蜂蜜面膜让他有点昏昏欲睡，护理师折腾他指甲的手法也是十足的催眠。诺丝和他并排躺在沙发椅上，脑袋上不知道罩着什么尖端仪器，赛门本来想吐槽她像戴着Cerebro的X教授，又怕戳到她最近疯狂脱发的痛处（关键还是因为他困得发不出声）。“这是顺带的，主要我还是想要你陪着我拿体检报告。”诺丝只有嘴巴露在外面，讲话的样子看起来有点诡异，“所以——马库斯怎么样？”

“挺好……的。”赛门突如其来地精神起来，脸上的蜂蜜有点影响他无法克制地往上翘的嘴角，不过这个微笑历经千难万险也还是完成了“他很体贴，细心、有点独到的幽默感。”

“而且很英俊，身材很辣。”诺丝哼哼唧唧，这是她敷衍恋爱中的傻子的语气“时代也在进步嘛，二十年前大家最爱的还是落魄画家。”她伸手在空气里胡乱摸了一通，终于抓住赛门做完护理空出来的那只手，好像这样就能把他从爱情的泥潭里拔出来似的，“你有多大把握确认他像你喜欢他那么喜欢你？”

“噢诺丝……”赛门乖乖让她捏住手，感觉自己在她手心里像个裱花袋子，挤一挤就会出来一坨奶油什么的“我们的关系没那么，精确？”这个词在脱口而出的瞬间赛门就发现了其中微妙的刻薄，但很可惜他没办法把吐出的音节嚼碎了再咽下去。诺丝没松开他的手指，感谢上帝她没把赛门这句短路发言放在心上，不过她还是从鼻子里笑出了声。“赛门，我在陪你看怦然心动的那个晚上就知道你总有一天会变成一个恋爱脑的傻子。你肯定看到过你的男朋友和别人一起登上热搜和娱乐版封面，根本用不着我来提醒。”

赛门舔了舔嘴角，觉得这个面膜还是用来吃比较好。他无疑看到过，康纳的确是最迷人的那种Omega，他能出现在最卖座的商业大片里，也能在文艺爱情电影里扮演那个洛丽塔的角色，他可以站在马库斯身边说我们要平等、要自由、要尊重，不是明天，而是今天、现在、立刻就要，全世界都期待看到这个Omega变成某个人的Omega，他还是能在各种脱口秀里说亲爱的这个世界不是非黑即白的，建议你们不要深究。而赛门，他想自己大概就是普普通通随处可见的那种金发蓝眼睛男人，托他的第二性别所赐，相貌上也许有点可取之处。他甚至不会去报名一场彩虹马拉松，或者参与骄傲游行，面对熟人的镜头都会显得拘谨。尽管赛门并不认为马库斯和康纳有朋友之外的任何关系，他俩完全就像是他和诺丝的翻版，但他仍然有程度可观的不安，因为这段关系里显得更犹豫的绝非马库斯，而是他自己。

“你作为一个Omega真的该时刻警惕，因为对Alpha来说一个标记并不会对他们造成任何社会道德之外的束缚。有时甚至社会道德都站在他们那边，赛门，我从不想为自己的第二性别找借口，事实就是如此。”诺丝把那个高科技设备推开了，她坐起身看着赛门，这画面有点滑稽，“我不知道你没有我能不能保护好自己。”

“这么说真的有点冒犯了。”赛门拿热毛巾胡乱抹掉甜腻的敷料，他不明白一向潇洒又贴心的朋友为什么会说出这种话，如果只是担心他被骗大可不必如此刻薄，他一向谨慎小心。“我是成年男人了，当然可以保护好自己。诺丝，到底发生什么了。”

“你是指根本搞不清楚自己的发情期，哭着找自己的Alpha朋友拿药吗？我猜一般人都不会觉得这是一个能保护好自己的Omega会做的事。”赛门又一次体会到不是诺丝的朋友是件多么可怕的事，她挖苦起人真是心狠手辣，金发男人为自己辩解的话被诺丝的手机震动噎在嗓子眼，诺丝对着手机屏幕紧绷的嘴角逐渐松弛的样子好像被打了一针镇定剂的猫。“我昨天订了一支香槟，晚餐的时候喝怎么样？”

这个女人总有一天会把我搞疯的。“体检报告不拿了吗？”

诺丝冲着赛门晃晃手机，估计是在用肢体语言表达我已经通过现代科技看到了你说的东西。她又把赛门的手抓起来用力捏了捏，抿着嘴挤出半个不好意思。“我有点太情绪化了，但得知自己没有得什么癌症还是值得庆祝的。”

“所以你刚才那些话和你今天突然把我叫出来是觉得自己快死了吗？”

“呃，可能是吧。每个人都有那种以为自己得了绝症的时候嘛。”诺丝现在这个表情绝对应该被拍下来，下半辈子不管她看到多少次都会想打个洞钻到地里，“鉴于我的健康状况支持我在黄石公园徒手和熊搏斗，你和那个男人谈恋爱暂时还不是那么无法忍受。”

赛门严肃地考虑要不要让马库斯投一个人身意外险。

 

tbc.


End file.
